The Shrine Of Love
by Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan
Summary: Pertemuan unik yang terjadi di dalam kuil, benih cinta mulai tumbuh diantara mereka. Dan sebuah jalan menuju masa depan telah terbuka. For Mikan b'day. Happy b'day Mikan! Mind to R n R?


**The Shrine Of Love ****© Kuro**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

**Pair : Rin X Len**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special For Mikan B'day**

* * *

><p>Sore yang cerah bagi para penghuni alam ini. Cicit burung yang berterbangan di sore hari menambah indahnya suasana dikala itu. Terlihat seorang perempuan berambut honey blonde dengan pita putih bertengger cantik dikepalanya dan beberapa jepit pada poni nya. Ia berjalan riang menuju rumahnya. Sebut saja ia Kaine Rin.<p>

"Tadaima." Ucap Rin saat sampai di rumah. Ia melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

"Okaeri Rin." Balas seorang wanita berambut blonde panjang.

"Bagaimana di sekolah tadi Rin?" Tanya seorang pria paruh baya berambut blonde.

"Cie yang udah jadi anak SMA, seru nih~" goda seorang laki-laki yang terlihat 3 tahun lebih tua dari Rin dengan rambut honey blonde yang dijepit.

"Cie yang udah jadi anak kuliahan." Balas Rin. "Di sekolah seru kok tou-san. Banyak anak baru, dan aku menemukan banyak teman tadi!" Ucap Rin riang.

"Wah, kapan-kapan ajak teman mu ke rumah. Kaa-san kira karna kepergian Gumi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan sekolah, kau akan kesepian. Tapi baguslah anak kaa-san bisa senang." Ucap Kaine Lily, ibu Rin.

"Aku memang kesepian tanpa Gumi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ah aku ke atas dulu kaa-san, tou-san, nii-chan." Ucap Rin.

"Baiklah." Tanggap ibunya.

Rin berjalan ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya. Hari ini merupakan hari pertama ia menjadi murid SMA. Pastilah melelahkan mengikuti kegiatan MOS atau Masa Orientasi Siswa.

Ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaian dan mengambil pakaian. Lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya.

Delesai berganti baju ia lalu merebahkan dirinya di kasur berukuran king size itu. Sembari mengecek email yang masuk, ia juga mengingat apa saja tugas untuk besok.

"Huh, hari ini melelahkan sekali." Gumamnya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Rin makan!" seru kakaknya dari depan pintu kamar Rin.

"Iya Rinto-nii." Balas Rin.

"Cepat turun. Kita akan pergi ke kuil yang baru ditemukan Ren-nii." Ucap Rinto.

"Hah kuil yang ditemukan?" pekik Rin.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Hai aku Kaine Rin. Anak ke-2 dari keluarga Kaine. Ayah ku bernama Kaine Leon dan ibuku bernama Kaine Lily. Sementara kakak ku bernama Kaine Rinto.<p>

Aku merupakan seorang remaja putrid yang baru menginjak bangku SMA. Orang-orang sering memanggilku UsaRin, karena pita putih besar yang sering kupakai diatas kepalaku yang menjuntai seperti kelinci.

Ah sepertinya pengenalan diriku dan keluargaku sudah cukup. Kini aku berjalan menuju meja makan untuk menyantap makanan.

"Rin setelah makan kita bersiap untuk ke kuil." Ucap kaa-san yang tengah mencuci piring.

"Baik kaa-san." Balasku. Ya aku merupakan penganut agama Buddha. Namobudhaya bagi kalian semua.

Setelah beberapa lama aku menghabiskan waktu untuk menyantap makanan, akhirnya aku selesai.

"Ayo kaa-san." Ajakku.

Kami sekeluarga segera menuju ke kuil tersebut dengan mobil yang dikendarai ayah ku.

30 menit perjalanan telah kami tempuh, dan kami telah sampai pada tempat tujuan. Sebuah kuil tua yang terlihat using namun terawat. Ditambah suasana tenang dan damai di sekitar kuil, membuat jiwa tenang.

"Permisi." Ucap kaa-san saat kami masuk ke kil itu.

"Siapa?" terdengar suara yang bergetar dan serak. Lalu keluarlah seorang nenek tua.

"Ada perlu apa?" Tanya nenek itu.

"Ano, kami mau sembahyang. Kebetulan kami baru mengetahui ada kuil disini." Ucap kaa-san.

"Ah, baiklah silahkan. Maaf kalau keadaannya seperti ini." Ucap nenek itu.

Kami pun bersembahyang sebentar.

"Sadhu sadhu sadhu." Ucapku mengakhiri sembahyang.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sudah selesai anak muda?" Tanya nenek tua itu.<p>

"Sudah nek." Jawab Rin dengan lembut.

"Nama mu siapa?" Tanya nenek itu lagi.

"Rin. Kaine Rin nek." Jawab Rin.

"Nama yang cantik seperti orangnya." Ucap nenek itu sembari mengelus rambut Rin.

"Terima kasih nek. Nama nenek sendiri siapa?" Tanya Rin.

"Nama nenek Hatsune Miku." Jawab nenek itu.

"Ohh..Miku-baachan, sudah lama tinggal disini?" Tanya Rin sekedar basa-basi.

"Begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"Tahun ini 16 tahun. Namun saat aku berulang tahun tanggal 27 Desember nanti. Jadi sekarang aku masih 15 tahun."

"Muda dan cantik." Puji Miku.

"Makasih baa-chan." Ucap Rin sembari tersenyum lembut pada Miku.

"Oi Rin!" Seru seseorang.

Rin menoleh ke asal suara. "Nee? Kenapa Rinto-nii?" Tanya Rin.

"Hmm? Tidak hanya memanggil saja. Hehe." Jawab Rinto sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Oh iya, kenalkan ini Hatsune Miku. Nah baa-chan, ini Kaine Rinto kakak ku." Ucap Rin mengenalkan mereka berdua.

"Halo anak muda." Sapa Miku.

"Rin, Rinto, kalian sudah selesai?" Tanya Lily.

"Sudah kaa-san." Jawab Rin dan Rinto bersamaan.

"Ah iya, salam kenal nek, saya Kaine Lily, ibu dari kedua anak ini." Ucap Lily sembari merangkul kedua anaknya.

"Saya Hatsune Miku, penjaga sekaligus pemilik kuil ini." Balas Miku.

"Oh iya kaa-san, tou-san mana?" Tanya Rin.

"Sedang berkeliling." Jawab Lily.

"Ah itu tou-san!" seru Rinto sembari menepuk pundak Rin.

"Nee tou-san, ini nenek pemilik kuil ini." Ucap Rin sembari menunjuk Miku.

"Rin, tak baik menunjuk orang seperti itu." Kata Leon menasihati Rin.

"E-eh? Gomen." Rin segera menarik tangannya dan menunduk dalam-dalam pada Miku.

"Haha, tak apa gadis manis." Ujar Miku sembari mengelus rambut Rin.

"Oh iya, saya Kaine Leon. Kepala keluarga ini." Kenal Leon pada Miku.

"Saya Hatsune Miku."

"Oh iya, apa Miku-baachan hanya sendirian disini?" Tanya Rin penasaran.

"Begitulah, semenjak 40 tahun lalu." Jawab Miku dengan ekspresi wajah sedih.

"Maaf baa-chan. Maafkan Rin." Ucap Rin sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ahh, ayo duduk dulu." Ajak Miku.

Mereka berjalan menuju teras kuil. Miku mengambilkan beberapa gelas air mineral.

"Maaf, hanya ada ini saja." Ucap Miku sembari menaruh gelas-gelas tersebut.

"Tak apa Miku-san. Maaf jadi merepotkan mu seperti ini." Balas Lily.

"Ahh tidak, aku justru senang kedatangan tamu." Kata Miku sembari tersenyum.

"Oh iya, aku akan melanjutkan cerita ku tadi. Jadi semenjak 40 tahun yang lalu, ayah ku Hatsune Mikuo, meninggal dunia. Ia merupakan pemilik dan pendiri kuil ini. Dahulu kuil ini ramai dikunjungi para penganut agama Buddha, namun semenjak pembangunan kota baru, mereka dipindah tempatkan ke sana. Dan hanya aku sendiri yang tinggal disini. Setiap hari aku hanya memakan makanan seadanya. Jika tak punya uang, aku hanya memakan buah dari pohon. Kakak ku Hatsune Sonika, bekerja di kota. Aku selalu mendapat kiriman dupa dan peralatan lain dari dirinya." Ujar Miku menceritakan pengalaman hidupnya.

"Pasti bosan ya baa-chan." Balas Rin dengan nada sedih.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku ini hidup sebatang kara. Aku sudah tua, dan hidupku menyedihkan." Ucap Miku sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ini gara-gara kau bocah!" bisik Rinto pada Rin.

"E-eh? Gomen baa-chan." Kata Rin tak enak hati.

"Tak apa." Balas Miku.

"Ah iya, apakah kami bisa berkeliling kuil ini?" Tanya Lily memperbaiki suasana.

"Tentu." Jawab Miku sembari tersenyum, walau wajahnya tak lagi secantik masa muda nya, walau kulit wajahnya telah berkeriput dan tak terawat, senyumnya masih menenangkan.

Rin segera berkeliling kuil tersebut. Mulai dari altar sang Dewi Welas Asih, altar Budhha, hingga ia sampai pada tempat dimana terdapat patung Dewa Naga emas disana. Rin terkagum-kagum pada patung itu, indah dan berseni, tak lupa aura patung tersebut yang menenangkan hati.

"Indah ya?" Tanya seseorang.

"Iya." Jawab Rin tanpa sadar, pandangannya masih tertuju pada patung itu.

"Patung Dewa Naga yang agung, konon katanya patung ini membawa keberuntungan dan keselamatan, serta kemakmuran." Ucap orang itu.

"Wah, sungguh agung." Seru Rin. Seketika ia tersadar, sedari tadi ada seseorang yang mengajaknya berbicara. Ia segera menoleh pada asal suara.

Seorang laki-laki berparas tampan dan berambut blonde yang diikat ponytail. Jantung Rin berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

"E-eh? Tak apa." Jawab Rin dengan sedikit canggung.

"Oh iya, perkenalkan, aku Kagamine Len. Sepertinya ini kuncungan pertama mu kesini ya?" kata Len sembari mengenalkan dirinya.

"A-aku Kaine Rin. Begitulah, kau sering kesini ya?" balas Rin. Sejujurnya ia masih terpesona akan paras lelaki tersebut.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya disuruh ibuku untuk mengantarkan makanan kesini, ibuku cukup dekat dengan Miku-baasan." Jawab Len sembari menunjukkan rantang makanan yang tengah ia pegang.

"Ohh ternyata begitu." Rin tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Ia bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini?

"Ah, mau temani aku untuk mengantarkan makanan ini?" tawar Len.

"Boleh saja." Tanggap Rin.

"Setelah itu aku akan mengajakmu mengelilingi kuil ini. Kau pasti sedang berkeliling kan?" Tanya Len.

"Yap, kau benar. Aku merasa kuil ini membawa ketenangan jiwa untuk ku." Umbar Rin, menceritakan perasaannya terhadap kuil ini.

"Begitulah, saat aku pertama kali dating kesini, aku juga merasakan hawa itu. Entah kenapa kuil ini menyimpan sesuatu yang dapat membuat seseorang merasa nyaman didalamnya." Diperjalanan, mereka saling bercerita mengenai kemenarikan kuil ini. Jarak antara tempat Miku dan mereka sekarang memang cukup jauh, namun itulah yang membuat mereka senang, dapat bercerita berdua saja.

"Miku-baasan, ini ada titipan makanan dari okaa-san." Ucap Len sembari menaruh rantang berisi makanan di meja makan.

"Ah, Ler terima kasih." Balas Miku.

"Len, baa-san." Benah Len.

"Maaf, baa-san lupa." Ucap Miku sembari tersenyum.

"Tak apa. Baa-san, Len permisi dulu ya, aku akan mengajak Rin berkeliling." Izin Len.

"Ya, semoga kalian berbahagia." Goda Miku. Memang kedua insane blonde itu tak begitu menanggapi karena sudah mendengar jawaban 'ya'.

"Nah ayo." Ajak Len sembari menarik tangan Rin. Entah Rin yang tak peka terhadap sentuhan atau ia memang tak menyadari nya, sepanjang perjalanan Len terus menggenggam tangannya.

* * *

><p>Tak terasa 3 jam telah mereka lalui. Mengitari wilayah kuil yang cukup luas. Mulai dari altar dewa-dewi yang Rin kenal, hingga altar dewa-dewi yang agak asing bagi dirinya. Canda dan tawa juga hadir di tengah-tengah mereka. Semakin lama, mereka juga semakin akrab.<p>

"Nee Len, aku harus pulang dulu. Sekarang sudah malam. Terima kasih yah buat hari ini! Aku jadi dapat banyak ilmu karna mu!" ucap Rin senang.

"Ya sama-sama. Jangan pernah merasa bosan dating kemari ya! Jika kau ingin menemui ku, setiap hari saat jam 2 siang hingga malam hari aku ada disini." Balas Len.

"Okie dokie!"

Rin dan keluarganya pulang kembali ke rumah.

Siang yang cukup terik di SMA Yamaha. Rin tetap semangat dengan kegiatan yang tengah diselenggarakan oleh anak-anak OSIS.

"Baiklah, hari ini cukup dulu. Kalian boleh pulang! Da-" "HORE!" sorak sorai para murid mendengar perkataan ketua OSIS.

"DAN JANGAN LUPA BAWA BAHAN-BAHAN UNTUK BESOK!" teriak sang ketua OSIS, ia cukup geram karena tadi ucapannya sempat terpotong.

'Ah, aku ke kuil dulu deh.' Batin Rin.

Ia berjalan menuju kuil yang kemarin ia datangi. Entah apa maksud kedatangannya itu, apakah untuk bersembahyang, atau mungkin bertemu dengan Len?

"Miku-baachan! Aku datang!" seru Rin saat berada di teras kuil.

"Ah, siapa ya?" Tanya Miku saat melihat Rin.

"Aku Rin, baa-chan!" ucap Rin sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Rin siapa?" Tanya Miku lagi.

"Rin. Kaine Rin!" kata Rin berusaha mengingatkan Miku pada Rin.

"Ohh! Yang mirip sama Le..Le..Lein?" Tanya Miku memastikan, namun ia salah mengucapkan nama 'Len'.

"Len, baa-san." Ucap seseorang membetulkan.

"E-eh? Salah yah?" Tanya Miku sembari melirik orang itu. Rin pun juga ikut melihat sang pemilik suara.

"Jelas salah baa-san. Rin ingin sembahyang?"

"Ya begitulah."

"Baiklah ayo! Baa-san, aku antar Rin dulu ya."

"Iya." Ucap Miku.

Mereka berjalan ke setiap altar. Menancapkan setiap batang dupa yang dipegang.

* * *

><p>"Setelah ini kau mau kemana?" Tanya Len setelah mereka selesai bersembahyang.<p>

"Entahlah, mungkin pulang." Jawab Rin.

"Ku antar ya?" tawar Len dengan senyuman mengembang diwajahnya yang berparas tampan itu.

Rin hanya

menjawabnya dengan sedikit anggukan. Mereka pun berjalan keluar kuil.

Perjalanan yang cukup memakan waktu itu mereka lewati dengan berbagi cerita. Rin menceritakan segala kegiatannya di sekolah, bagaimana sifat-sifat kakak OSIS, dan kesan-kesan nya menjadi murid SMA.

"Nah Len, ini rumahku. Terima kasih ya sudah mau mengantarku pulang! Mau mampir dulu?" ucap Rin sembari menawarkan Len untuk berjunjung ke rumahnya.

"Sama-sama, tak usah. Sekarang sudah sore, lebih baik kau kerjakan dulu tugas mu. Sampai jumpa lagi!" Len melambaikan tangannya ke arah Rin. Rin membalasnya dengan lambaian pula.

* * *

><p>Setelah beberapa hari setelah hari dimana Rin dan keluarga mengunjungi kuil tersebut, Rin dan Len semakin dekat. Setiap hari Rin selalu dating ke kuil untuk menjenguk Miku, bersembahyang, dan pastinya bertemu dengan Len. Benih-benih cinta kini tumbuh menjadi hutan cinta yang lebat.<p>

"Kau tak perlu susah-susah mengunjungi kuil ini hanya untuk bertemu dengan ku Rin." Ucap Len saat Rin tiba di kuil dengan keadaan berkeringat total.

"A..E-eh? Ti-tidak kok! Aku hanya ingin bersembahyang dan menjenguk Miku-baachan!" elak Rin tak mau kalah.

"Haha, ya sudah. Ke patung Naga yuk!" ajak len sembari menggenggam tangan Rin. Sontak Rin memerah.

Sesampainya di depan patung Naga, Len segera menghadapkan dirinya pada Rin.

"Di depan patung Naga ini, yang merupakan pembawa berkah yang positif, aku ingin bersumpah, akan menjagamu, melindungimu, dan menyayangi mu. Apakah kau menerimanya?" dengan kata-kata yang tak langsung, Len mengemukakan perasaannya.

Setelah beberapa saat Rin berfikir, ia mulai menyadari akan perkataan Len itu. Wajahnya memerah penuh, ia mengangguk sedikit sebagai jawaban. Tak ada kata yang bisa ia keluarkan dari mulut kecilnya itu.

Len segera memeluk Rin. Tak beberapa lama kemudian ia mencium Rin tepat di bibirnya. Rin sempat terkejut akan perlakuan Len itu, namun tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa ia menyukainya.

Dilain sisi terdapat 3 makhluk blonde dan 1 makhluk tosca mengintip dari tempat lain. Semua makhluk yang melihat itu hanya terkikik geli akan kelakuan 2 sejoli itu. Ya, keluarga Rin dan Miku lah yang melihat kejadian itu.

"Rin PJ yah!"

"Awawawaw~ Rinny tou-san sudah besar~!"

"Rinney~ jangan lupa kenalkan kaa-san dengan dia yah~!"

"K-KALIAN?" Rin terkejut, sesampainya di rumah, ia sudah diserbu dengan perkataan keluarga nya itu. Bagaimana mungkin keluarganya dapat mengetahui hal itu?

"Hehe." Lily, Leon, dan Rinto terkikik geli akan ekspresi Rin.

"Jadi kuil itu benar-benar membawa berkah cinta ya~. Nanti akan ku bawa Lenka ke sana!" seru Rinto tanpa sadar.

"Wahh..ciieee nii-chan~." Goda Rin.

_TING TONG_

Bel berbunyi. Rin segera membukakan pintu. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menyambut tamu yang tiba-tiba datang itu.

"L-Len?"

"Lenka?" lanjut Rinto yang berada di belakang Rin.

"Kami boleh masuk?" Tanya Len dan Lenka bersamaan.

"Silahkan."

Dan malam itu merupakan malam yang sangat mengesankan. Rin dan Rinto mengenalkan kekasih mereka pada Lily dan Leon. Sementara lenka merupakan sepupu dari Len.

Benih cinta tumbuh saat kita mempercayai cinta itu sendiri. Kuasa Tuhan merupakan pendukung dari cinta. Dan perasaan manusia merupakan awal dari tumbuhnya cinta tersebut.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p>Author Kuro : TANJOOBI OMEDETOO MIKAN!~~~ sorry dory donkey strawberry, baru pablis malem ini. Tak apa..yg penting masih hari ini! Sempat mengalami MASALAH karna seorang yang cukup ehemmulutemberehem tapi tak apa..yang penting jadi! Gomen alur kecepetan, nulis kilat sih soalnya!<p>

Tadinya Kuro pengen publish ini kapan-kapan, eh ternyata ada ultah Mikan, jadi ku dedikasikan ini buat mai lopeli nee-chan dan lopeli sahabat! Lop u pull Mikan! Skali lagi, happy b'day yah!~

Nee minna, mangap kalo ada typo..males ngecek..xD..btw ripiu plis?


End file.
